The Canuck and The Russian Sisters
by SlightlyAnnoyedCanadian
Summary: Canada is hurt by his own clumsiness, and the only one to help him is an intimidating woman who then takes him home with her, where he meets her Sisters. Nyo!Russia, lightly implied RusCan and slightly heavier BelaCan


Pre-story message

Now, I'm not gonna bore you people with the obvious "I don't own Hetalia or it's characters" business, but I just wanna say I'm glad you've decided to take a look at my story, dear reader. I was inspired to write this after reading up on the amount of Russian, Ukrainian and Belarusian settlers that have settled in Canada over generations, and thought it'd make an interesting Fanfiction where the 3 countries took an interest in Canada in some way. I do not know what direction I may go with this story, it may stay as a one-shot or if I have enough motivation and if people like it, I may add a new chapter every once and awhile.

Oh, and before I forget, warning for possible language that may occur in the story, and the use a Nyotalia characters, also personalities may be altered a bit to fit the story.

Now let's start our story, eh?

* * *

The sky above Moscow was dreary and dull, clouds blocking out the view of the beautiful blue eternity that was brightened by the shining orb known as the Sun. Instead the clouds that varied in shades of grey ruled the sky, making the colours of the buildings and people somewhat bleak and dim.

'And it'd still be nicer to be out there rather than in here,' thought Canada as he stared dreamily outside. He wished he could have gone outside and smell the fresh air, but instead he was trapped in a G8 Meeting where once again he was being ignored and remained invisible. He never really did have reason to be at these meetings since most of the stuff they brought up never really concerned him, plus it usually devolved to either his Sister talking about how she's the heroine or France and England fighting over something.

The seemingly invisible male just sighed as he continued to stare longingly out the window, losing track of time as it felt like a split second before everyone was suddenly packing up and getting ready to leave, and it was only because someone walked past him that he'd even noticed. Canada sighed as he stood from his chair and prepared to make his exit when he suddenly found himself hitting the floor face-first, having tripped partially due to his clumsiness and partially because someone bumped into him. He quickly got up and was now sitting on his knees and regained his senses, realizing that the left lens of his glasses was broken and that his nose that dislocated.

"Are you alright, Chuvak?" a Feminine voice with a prominent Russian accent asked. Canada would then look up to realize that the one talking to him was none other than Russia, who he knew very little of other than she was kind of scary. She was dressed in her usual long coat that hid her frame, but Canada couldn't help but get th feeling she had a very lean, athletic body.

"I...I…" Canada tried to speak up, only to cup his nose as he felt a sharp pain, which actually caused Russia to giggle in amusement.

"I would be thinking you are speechless because of me if I did not know your nose was damaged, Krotkaya," Russia said before suddenly grabbing Canada's head and tipping it backwards, grabbing his nose with her other hand, and without warning popped Canada's nose back into place with a loud popping sound.

"Ow…" was all Canada could manage to say when the tall female had let go of his head and nose, gently cradling his face as he slowly felt the pain die down.

"You are Slabyy, da?" She asked as she suddenly pulled Canada to his feet, brushing off his shoulders before smiling sweetly, "Your name, Chuvak?"

As Russia watched Canada try and form words after the amount of pain he'd been through, she couldn't help but find him to be cute. Not only had he been so polite as to not attack her while she helped him, but he seemed to be very shy and sensitive for one who attends a World Meeting.

"I-I'm Canada, or Matthew if you prefer using human names…" Matt finally managed to say softly, still recovering from Russia's rather aggressive first aid strategy. he was somewhat amazed how Russia was a head taller than himself even when he stood up.

"Canada? Oh yes, your people defeated mine in Hockey Match once, definitely proved superiority in the sport," Russia stated, her grip on his shoulder tightening for a fraction of a second, "You know me as Russia, but you may call me Anya if you like, Matvey."

"Anya...nice name," Matthew said as he smiled before waving lightly and turning around, "Well, nice to meet you, but I should really get out of your hair and go home." he said as he walked towards the exit.

Anya however had different plans as she quickly moved in front of Matthew before he could leave, giving him a stern look, "Nyet, your nose is still broken, I cannot allow you to get on an airplane," she paused briefly before speaking again, "The pressure could cause more bleeding." It was a lame excuse to get him to stay, but it's not like Anya was breaking any laws by having the cute, scrawny man stay a little while longer.

"W-well, if that's the case…" Matthew trailed off, thinking about it. Amelia would probably be angry at him, but better that than risk bleeding out on his trip home, "A-alright, I'll stay for a few days, but I'll need to go to a hotel-" He was cut off as he suddenly felt himself being dragged along as Anya grabbed his hand and began walking out of the building, obviously rather happy Matthew agreed to stay for a while.

"Nonsense, you can stay at my house, it's much nicer than a hotel." Anya proudly proclaimed as she walked out of the meeting place carrying the frightened canuck. Anya was sure he'd like to meet her sisters, well, he'd probably get along with Irunya anyways, Natalya would probably be a different story.

* * *

It would be close to sunset once the Duo had finally reached Anya's modestly sized house, Matthew feeling somewhat nervous as this was the first time he'd been to another person's house. He was feeling a bit more comfortable around Anya though, and was relieved she wasn't as scary as his sister had built her up to be. Anya then grabbed Matthew's hand once more and led him towards her house, opening the door and letting go of the Canuck once she'd closed the door.

"Hello? I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Anya declared as she took off her mittens and hat, placing them on a nearby table with other hats and gloves. The duo would suddenly hear footsteps approaching their position from a nearby room, and soon the mysterious person walked into the room. Matthew was fairly surprised as this person looked like a less intimidating version of Russia, with shorter length hair and dressed in a farmer's outfit that definitely defined her figure quite a bit. She also just seemed to have a bit more of a sensitive air about her, in stark contrast to Anya's intimidating aura.

"Oh, so you have, Anya," The woman said with a hint of concern in her voice, which in turn caused Matthew some worry himself, "What is our guest's name then?" She asked as she looked up at Anya.

"His name is Matvey, he is the nation of Canada," Anya said before looking at Matthew and gesturing towards the other female, "This is Irunya, better known as Ukraine, she is my older sister." She stated proudly.

"H-hello, Ukraine," Matthew said softly through a timid smile, figuring his meager greeting was better than standing there like he'd had his tongue cut out, "Y-you can call me by my real name, if you like."

"It's nice to meet you, Matvey, and you may call me by my name as well," Irunya said in a motherly tone before looking back to her sister, "Anya, may I ask why exactly you decided to bring Canada over, America might find it suspect, da?" She asked cautiously.

"Nonsense, America will never know, also Matvey has a broken nose, I could not allow him to risk bleeding out on a plane ride home." Anya stated as she placed a hand on Matthew's head, ruffling his soft locks quickly before returning her hand to her side.

Irunya tilted her head before looking at Matthew, processing what her sister had just said, though as she stared at him she could see why Anya would make such an excuse, "But Anya, we both know that you don't have-" She would cut herself off mid sentence when she looked at her sister again, feeling a mixture of pleas and threats as she looked into Anya's eyes, "I-I mean, o-of course, wouldn't want to risk it…" She stuttered out as she began to shake lightly.

"I knew you would agree," Anya stated happily as she grabbed Matthew by the hand and began dragging him further into the house, "Come, Matvey, I shall give you a tour of my place, Da?"

Irunya merely sighed as she watched her sister drag the Canuck with her, wondering if she should call America and tell her about this, 'Well, it's not like he's in danger, though Anya does tend to get attached to cute easily,' she thought as she stood there in silence, 'Besides, it's nice having someone who isn't so intimidating around the house.' She smiled as she realized an upside to this visit and soon walked away as well.

* * *

After Anya had given Matthew the Grand Tour of her home, the two ended up in the living room, standing in awkward silence as Anya wasn't sure of what to do next, but decided to wing it, "It is customary to offer you a drink, da, perhaps you would like some Vodka?" She asked as she smiled softly.

"A-ah, no thank you, I don't think drinking alcohol with the condition my nose is in would be wise," Matthew replied softly, hoping he hadn't offended his host b rejecting her offer, "I-if you have any bottled water, I'd like some though…" he quickly added so Anya's offer to get him a drink didn't go unappreciated.

"Alright then, wait right here and I will be right back." she said before she disappeared into the Kitchen, leaving Matthew to do nothing but sit down on a cushy sofa and look at his surroundings.

"Place seems pretty big for just two people…" he said aloud to himself, and almost as if on queue he suddenly spotted someone out of the corner of his eye, and immediately sprang to his feet and bowed his head as he said an apology. It was rather rude of him to not stand when someone entered the room.

After his apology, Matthew looked up to see who exactly this stranger was. The person was a young woman who looked to be at least 17 centimeters shorter than himself, and she wore an outfit that Matthew could only connect to Gothic culture, though it did compliment her platinum blonde hair, he had to admit.

"H-hello, you must be Russia's other sister," He said as he smiled kindly, "I'm Canada-" he stopped himself mid sentence as he saw a glint, and from his good lense he saw that The woman was holding a dagger, his instinct telling him this wasn't going to be peaceful.

The female didn't say a word, and merely stared at Matthew before quickly jumping towards him with the dagger aimed for his torso, clearly intent on killing or at least harming the poor Canuck.

Time had slowed down for Matthew after he realized what was happening, and he quickly blocked the woman's arm, grabbed the blade of the dagger with his bare hand, yanked it from her grip and quickly pushed her to the ground and backed away while still holding the dagger. Then, in an odd turn of events, Matthew dropped the dagger and started rapidly spouting out a stream of apologies as he moved to try and help the female stand up, only to get pushed away by her as she grunted in annoyance.

"Ack, the hell is wrong with you," she cried as she slapped him across the face after standing up, "I attack you, you successfully disarm me, and then you get all apologetic about it?" she just shook her head and turned away, and it was at that point that Anya had reentered the room with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of water, wondering what the commotion was.

"Ah, I see you have met Belarus, Da?" She asked as she placed the two bottles on the coffee table in front of the Sofa and smiled, "So, Natalya, what do you think of Mr. Canada?" she asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"He apologizes too much." The now named Natalya said, her face becoming one of agitation as she heard Canada apologize again, "See what I mean, He's apologized for everything, even after I attacked him!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Anya just looked between the two for a moment processing what she'd just heard, and had to agree it was weird Matthew apologized for defending himself, though one thing was more confusing than that, "Matvey, how were you able to counter Belarus like that?" she asked inquisitively.

"O-oh, well, I guess fighting in two World Wars toughened me up," Matthew admitted as he sheepishly smiled, trying to not sound boastful, "I remember a few time I had to fight Germany a few times on my own."

"That makes sense." Both Natalya and Anya said at the same time; To win multiple fights against Germany was certainly an accomplishment.

"Now, we should sit and get to know each other, da?" Anya asked as she sat on the couch, pulling Matthew to sit beside her as she clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer. Much to Matthew's dismay, Natalya sat opposite of Anya, so he ended up being sat between the two females.

"Yes, that would be nice." Natalya said, wanting to know how a person who was such a skilled fighter could be so sensitive and apologetic.

"O-oh, well, where to begin, I wonder..." Matthew mumbled as he thought of how to start.

"How about hobbies, da?" Anya suggested.

"That works," Matthew replied, thinking about his past times before speaking again, "Well, I play Hockey and Lacrosse, I sometimes work as a Lumberjack, I read, go for hikes, I help animals and I drive a tractor when I'm not working." As he finished, he felt kind of embarrassed as he was worried he'd seem really bland by his friends' standards. It was at that moment that he realized Natalya had begun playing with his hair as she listened to him, though he never bothered pulling away.

"Those sound like nice hobbies, Matvey," Anya said as she watched Natalya play with his hair, "I usually spend my time either Training, Drinking, or hanging out with my sisters, though I also spend time tinkering with technology." She said as she grabbed her Bottle of Vodka, taking a small sip as she leaned back into the couch.

"I just spend a lot of my time studying the occult and watching television," Natalya stated, still toying with Matthew's hair with great interest, "You have very silky hair, much like a girl's." She said with a deadpan tone.

"O-oh, yeah, France insists that I get that from him…" Matthew admitted weakly.

"I never would've guessed you were related to that Womanizer," Natalya said as she finally stopped playing with Matthew's hair, "You are much too polite and modest to be compared to such a dog."

"He's not that bad...sometimes." Matthew said begrudgingly as he remembered the time France tried to get him to sleep with a strange woman by literally locking them in a room together. Matthew's train of thought involving that memory would soon be cut off as he let out a yawn of exhaustion.

"Ah, you must be wanting to sleep now, Da?" Anya said as she stood up from the couch, "You shall get sleep, and in the morning we will go get your glasses fixed. Natalya, is the guest room in acceptable order?" she asked her sister.

"Anya, we don't have a guest room, you converted it into your office four months ago," Natalya said, "He will just have to share a bed with one of us." she said as she looked directly at Matthew, a hint of a smirk apparent on her face.

* * *

Despite his insistence that he'd be fine sleeping on the Couch, Matthew had ended up having to share a bed with Natalya, which was already difficult enough, but she had decided to bury her face into his hair as she hugged him from behind. He'd tried to squirm a little further from the female, only to have her threaten to slit his throat if he moved anymore, so he ended up staying awake a while longer.

As he slowly felt himself drift off, he suddenly was overcome with dread as he remembered; He forgot all of his papers back at the G8 Meeting Centre.

* * *

Post Story Notes:

Hey hey, thanks for reading, I really hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. I know I should've added Ukraine a little more, but I feel like it'd be nicer to possibly give her her own interaction with him sometime in the future.

Let me know what you liked, or what could use some work.

Glossary:

-Chuvak: Dude

-Krotkaya: Meek One

-Slabyy: Weak


End file.
